


The Blue Brat

by ChangeGirlYuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Happy Ending, M/M, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), because Eren is being Eren, slight blood, student!eren, student!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: Eren is having a crush on the most popular punk at school and does something seemingly ridiculous.(Sorry, I suck at summaries! *hides*)





	The Blue Brat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXKikiBoboXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKikiBoboXx/gifts).



> After getting addicted to this ship and inhaling more and more fanfiction with Levi/Eren, I finally managed to write my first fic with them. Granted, I wrote it yesterday night when I was lying in bed and was supposed to sleep, but... who needs sleep, really?
> 
> Edit: Totally forgot to mention, this is for you xXKikiBoboXx, for you are creating this piece of art called "I Will Wait" which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518637/chapters/36023094

The Blue Brat

 

*Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan nor it's characters. The plot behind this fanfiction is mine though. No money is made with this, comments and kudos are what I live off. Enjoy!*

************************

Eren stood in the restroom that was as far away from his classroom as possible. It was almost time to go back to class, lunch break being almost over, but the teen just couldn't. 

"What was I thinking?", Eren muttered to himself while his hands clutched onto the sink, green eyes avoiding the mirror in front of him. Mikasa had been right to call him insane this morning when he'd arrived at school looking like this but he had shrugged it off, smiling and sure it was worth it. Like hell it was. 

Gritting his teeth, Eren raised his fist and slammed it into the mirror, glass and skin breaking under his anger. Green eyes settled on the cracks and the blood that run out of his fresh cuts, filling the space between mirror shards and dripping down the wall into the sink. Some drops also hit his white uniform shirt, wonderful red flowers blossoming on the material. Without his consent did the green orbs focus on the image staring back at him then - Eren. But not the boring, a little too tall student with boring hobbies, boring brown hair and tanned skin from being out in the sun too much. Staring back at him was Eren 2.0 - blue died hair, half of it shaved off into a side cut and a little eyeliner to underline his green eyes some. 

Eren glared at the blue haired version of himself. He'd been so stupid, thinking that maybe changing his appearance would make his crush talk or maybe look at him. Maybe at least realize that Eren existed. But no! And Jean Kirstein of all people had been the one to point out to him, how stupid and pointless this was. On every other day, Eren wouldn't give a shit about what Jean said or thought but today, he'd been wearing his heart on... his skin. Well hair, but you get it, don't you? 

The glare intensified and being the reckless, instinctual human being Eren was, he did as his guts told him to. Namely grab his scissors out of his school bag and cut the blue mess off his stupid head. But just when he was about to cut off the first strand, a deep and pleasant voice made him freeze and his heart drop down through the ground and into the basement of the building.

"Tsk. What do you think you're doing there, Yeager?"  
Slowly green eyes traveled over the mirror and settled on the person who'd just entered the restroom - Levi Ackerman, the school's most popular punk and french genius with his well-known obsession with cleanness. Smooth dark hair shimmered slightly in the poor light of the room and the silver piercings in Levi's ears and eyebrow sparkled when the older student stepped up to Eren, a displeased frown on his handsome face. Strong hands ripped the scissors away from Eren and grabbed his hands instead.  
"Tsk", Levi repeated and started to clean the cuts on Eren's hand, wrapping tissues and band aids around the bruised knuckles afterwards.  
"Why are you doing this?", Eren whispered lowly, embarrassed and in disbelief at the same time.  
Levi looked up at him then, silver eyes locking with green ones, and the frown melted away a little.  
"If I understood that right in the cafeteria, I'm the reason for this", the raven teen answered and reached out to tug on one blue strand playfully. 

Right. Not even did Jean have to be an ass about Eren's new style, no, of course the horse face had to yell it out loud who Eren was crushing on. Namely Levi Ackerman, who'd been standing right behind them in the line of students getting their food. 

A blush grew on Eren's face and he looked away. "Sorry...", he muttered and swallowed. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."  
"Nonsense, brat", Levi scolded and grabbed Eren's chin, forcing him to face the other again.  
"I'm... Blue is not your color. Maybe... forest green and then I'd tell you to only go for the tips when dyeing. And the cut... Not yours either. Who the fuck told you that this was your cup of tea?", Levi said and tilted Eren's head back and forth, examining the full catastrophe on Eren's head.  
Blinking slowly, Eren listened, not sure what to think of this weird situation. Here he stood, a blue and bloody mess, getting fashion advise from his crush in a shitty school's restroom. Why was Levi being this nice to him? They'd never talked, Eren was surprised the older one did even know his name. 

Apparently he'd asked the question out loud because another voice answered.  
"Because Levi's been crushing on you too, little bean!", one of Levi's close friends, Hanji, squealed and ran off again, leaving two flustered students behind. Eren was sure Hanji would get their throat ripped out the next time Levi saw them around.  
Trying to prevent any murder, the look on Levi's face told the story of future blood baths, Eren cleared his throat and opened his mouth to say something, anything.  
"Is it true?"  
The frown on the spotless skin Levi called face deepened and Eren felt real bad all of a sudden. Fuck, everything inside of him told him to run for his life immediately. But then Levi suddenly blushed slightly, cheeks tinted with pink, and looked away.  
"It... is. True." 

Disbelief. Skepticism. And then, happiness. Joy. Love.

Emotions rushed through Eren's entire being, setting his insides on fire and he wouldn't have been surprised to see hot steam coming out of him right now.  
He couldn't find himself caring about anything anymore, all that counted were Levi and him and their feelings. Their mutual feelings, sparkling in green and silver pairs of eyes.  
Listening to his instincts once again, Eren leaned in close and pressed their lips together in a kiss, hands cupping the raven's cheeks gently.  
Maybe this new hair cut had been worth it after all, huh? 

*End!*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think ^^


End file.
